Et si on rajoutait quelque chose de piquant
by Di-Bee
Summary: Humour, façon poil à gratter, et le tout saupoudré de ship, que demande-t-on de plus... du sens, à vous de voir si vous en trouvez... Tout est basé sur l'épisode avec Tony et cette iguane, comprendra qui pourra...


Titre : Et si... on rajoutait quelque chose de piquant...

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Humour, façon poil à gratter, et le tout saupoudré de ship, que demande-t-on de plus... du sens, à vous de voir si vous en trouvez...

Tout est basé sur l'épisode avec Tony et cette iguane, comprendra qui pourra...

Rating : T

Pairing : Tony/Kate

Notes de l'auteur : Encore une réponse à un challenge de Noël de Gibbs Team. Cette idée vient d'elles, de leurs imaginations débordantes...

Merci à Midship.

Cette fic, est basée sur un ship... méconnu... et d'autres !! Disons, une fois de plus, il s'agit d'un délire, même si je ne suis pas peu fière de certains jeux de mots truffant cette blague...

Bonne lecture à tous !

Histoire :

"_Elle n'en revenait pas, mais comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, c'est inhumain ! C'est le cas de le dire. En pleine enquête, ils avaient des chambres (assez) proches, ils s'étaient retrouvés, avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble, puis, avaient discuté, à voix basses, et il était sorti de sa chambre, au cas où Gibbs serait insomniaque, ou qu'il ait une ouïe plus développée encore que ce qu'il paraissait. Ils ne tenaient pas à se faire surprendre... Si elle avait su ! Mais, elle allait aller lui en parler, il fallait qu'elle tire les choses au clair, et qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ce cinéphile, non, mais, lui faire ça, à elle. Ils étaient ensemble depuis six mois, tout de même._

_  
Elle se dirigea vers lui se plantant devant son bureau, attendant qu'il lève la tête. Il leva les yeux, d'un air interrogateur. Elle se pencha vers lui, ce à quoi il ne put résister, mais au moment où il essaya de jeter un oeil au décolleté de sa coéquipière, son regard noir lui fit comprendre que le temps n'était plus aux réflexions gênantes. _

_  
" Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein?" Elle avait décidé de commencer par une attaque frontale, le désarçonner un peu, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien !_

_  
"Mais, mais enfin, Kate, de quoi tu parles ?_

_  
-De quoi je parle? Du réveil en fanfare, et de ce qu'on a trouvé en arrivant dans la chambre..._

_  
-Kate, enfin, tu ne penses quand même pas que..._

_  
-Que quoi ? C'est toi encore l'autre jour qui m'as dit que tu aimais les femmes piquantes pas vrai alors là, pas de doute, tu étais servi !!_

_  
-Kate..._

_  
-Franchement, dans une autre situation, j'en aurais ri..._

_  
-Katie..._

_  
-Mais, là, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout !_

_  
-Caitlin..." La voix de Tony commençait à trembler._

_  
"N'espère pas m'apitoyer, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, franchement... quand je pense..."_

_  
Le regard de Tony était à présent complètement paniqué. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de la prévenir..._

_  
"Le fait que tu dormes nu, n'arrange rien !" _

_  
Les yeux de Tony se firent littéralement suppliants, il aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le sol. Mais il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, leur patron en avait beaucoup trop entendu..._

_  
Quand Kate entendit un bruit léger derrière elle, elle se retourna violemment, pour se heurter à son supérieur, comprenant la situation, on ne peut plus délicate, dans laquelle elle s'était mise, elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, sans ajouter un mot. _

_  
Un petit sourire sarcastique se peignit sur le visage de l'agent Senior. Tout bas, Gibbs chuchota pour lui même "Tout ça pour une iguane... pire que des collégiens...". "Allez, en route, on a une nouvelle affaire ... Prenez tous votre iguane, pardon, votre matériel." leur ordonna-t-il avec un sourire ironique à la jeune femme._

_  
Kate, lui lança un regard noir. Tony, baissa la tête, ça n'allait pas l'aider... Si même son patron s'y mettait... _

_  
"Deux femmes sur le dos, c'est une de trop, se dit-il. Il faudra que je sois plus discret la prochaine fois. Parce que, si même Gibbs s'y met... Quoique, lui, c'est plutôt les mantes religieuses...Il n'a rien à redire..."_

Un flash fit se réveiller Abby, le couvercle de son lit-cercueil venait de se soulever, mu par McGee.

Elle venait de se rendre compte elle aussi de l'heure tardive...qui allait les mettre en retard, et cette fois, les sarcasmes de Gibbs n'allaient pas être drôles, même si ce n'est sans doute pas elle qui en souffrirait le plus...

Et imaginer Kate et Tony ensemble, risquait de bien perturber sa journée.

Quoique pas plus que la tête de McGee au réveil, enfin, ça, elle aurait du y être habituée, depuis le temps...


End file.
